parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
African Rock Python
Africa’s largest snake, the African rock python (Python sebae) has a long, stout body, patterned with blotches that vary in color between brown, olive, chestnut and buffy yellow, often joining up in a broad, irregular stripe. The triangular head has many sharp, backwardly curved teeth with venom and is marked on top with a dark brown “spear-head” outlined in buffy yellow. Under the eye is a distinctive triangular marking, known as a subocular mark. Like all pythons, the scales of the African rock python are small and smooth, and those around the lips possess heat-sensitive pits, which are used to detect warm-blooded prey, even in the dark. Pythons also possess two functioning lungs, unlike more ‘advanced’ snakes which have only one, and also have small, visible pelvic ‘spurs’, believed to be the vestiges of hind limbs. The African rock python varies considerably in body size between different areas. In general, it is smaller in highly populated regions, such as in southern Nigeria, only reaching its maximum length in areas such as Sierra Leone, where the human population density is lower. Some consider the more southerly population of this snake to be a separate species, known as the Southern African rock python, Python natalensis, while others consider this form to be a subspecies. The southern form is distinguished by its smaller size (adults averaging about 2.4 to 4.4 meters in length), larger scales on top of the head, darker coloration, markings on the back that are well-separated blotches rather than an irregular stripe, and a smaller or absent subocular mark. Roles *It played Luckey's Assistant in African Animals, Inc. (Version 2) *It played Slim in An African Animal's Life (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Python, African Rock (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Lion_Guard_Return_Roar_Screenshot_0586.jpg|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) African_Rock_Python (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) TWT African_Rock_Python.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) IMG_3594.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) Sebastian the Snake.png Profile.jpg|Tinga Tinga Tales Snake Photo1951.jpg|Hero 108 African_rock_python_kemono_friends.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Guest Speaker Snake.jpg|LeapFrog JEL_Python.png Just so Stories Snake.png|Just so Stories/Histoire Comme Ca Angry Snake.jpg Mad Hissing Snake.jpg Python Eating Antelope.jpg The Angry Snake.jpg African Rock Python White Background.jpg Angry Snake vs Elephant.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Tenthousand Types of Reptiles.png 64 Zoo Lane Snake.jpg UTAUC African Rock Python.png Sesame Street Six Snakes.jpg Star_meets_African_Rock_Python.png Babar African Rock Python.png GDG African Snake.png Snake-from-bamse.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1766.jpg Snake from The Smurfs.png 6CF02787-FA5F-4D17-8777-0BFD2F122F10.jpeg Virtual-safari-boat-tour-snake.jpg Cleveland Metroparks Zoo African Python.png Python TLG.png Mm-1932-08-20-snake.png Dancing snakes to.png Funny-animals-python.png HISTA.png Jumpstart toddlers songbook 05.png ancestors-the-humankind-odyssey-review-527128-24.jpg Angry Unnamed Anacondas.jpg Bronyx Zoo TV Series African Rock Python.png Scout's Safari Python.png Rileys Adventures African Rock Python.jpg Riley and Elycia meets African Rock Python.jpg EA005F75-B4E4-4A98-AA0F-82D48A1DDCEA.jpeg|How the elephant got his trunk A buffalo, a crocodile and a snake watches Riley and his friends wanted to help Leo to find his family.jpg Books C1F78EC4-A80E-4127-8A0B-718E910DF9B4.jpeg BC2BC0F7-B74A-4EE4-BA89-AD8DAD962D32.jpeg FBCF5DC3-FDE9-4AAD-8D8D-152B50BD7B93.jpeg See Also * Indian Python * Reticulated Python * Burmese Python * Ball Python * Angolan Python * Bornean Python Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Snakes Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Pythons Category:Duma Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Ancestors: The Humankind Odyssey Animals Category:Rainforest Cafe Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Scout's Safari Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals